Deidara the Explorer
by ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH
Summary: Heh This is inspired by Dora the explorer i dedicate it to the Author of go Deidara go. Occasional implied slight miniscule Bl maybe, sakura bashing sometimes. Harsh language and crude humor. The whole nine yards.
1. Chapter 1

A single water lily: Okay, let s see Who s going to do the disclaimer?

Tobi: Oh, Tobi will! A single water lily doesn t own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does! She doesn t own Dora the Explorer, either!

A single water lily: Now on with the story!

Ep. 1

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

DEIDARA! (Tobi shouts)

TOBI! (Deidara Shouts)

Come On Deidara! (Tobi shouts) D D D Deidara! (Alright!)

D D D Deidara (Giggle)

D D D Deidara

D D D Deidara (Let's Go!)

Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, the Explorer! DEIDARA! Tobi is super cool, explore with Deidara! (We need your help!) Grab your clay bag! Let s Go! Jump In! Vamonos! You can lead the way, HEY! HEY! D D D Deidara (4 times)

Naru no Swiping! Naru no Swiping! (Oh man!) Deidara the Explorer!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hi, I m Deidara, and this is my friend Tobi. We re going to our leader s house, said Deidara.

Deidara, try using as much Spanish as possible. The kids are supposed to be learning Spanish, the camera man said.

I don t know Spanish! Deidara said.

Well, try, said the camera man.

Fine, our leaderito s house!

That s not a word senpai, Tobi said.

Fine I ll look up the fu-

No cursing senpai, this is a kid s show, Tobi interrupted.

I ll say what I want to!

No you won t senpai.

Mm-hm

Tobi will tell leader!

Fine, I ll look up the freaking word. Is that better? Deidara asked.

S . That means yes! Tobi said.

I know what it means! Deidara yelled.

Then, your screen goes blank for a few minutes.

Okay leader: L der, we will be going to L der s house, Deidara says looking in an English to Spanish dictionary.

Good job senpai! But you could have asked Tobi. Tobi knows Spanish! Tobi said.

Why didn t you tell me that before? Deidara asked.

You didn t ask, Tobi said.

Whatever, to Leaders house! Deidara said.

Five minutes later, they were there.

Okay kids! Where is leader s house? Deidara asked.

OVER THERE! you yell.

Where? he asks again.

OVER THERE! you yell again wondering if he is deaf.

Over there! Right! he says. Let s go in!

When they went in, Leader started yelling at them.

YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SHOW! WHERE WERE YOU?! Leader asked.

Uh, we spent a lot of time looking up leader in an English to Spanish dictionary, Deidara said.

WHY DIDN T YOU JUST ASK Tobi?! , Pein asked.

That s what Tobi told him! Tobi said.

Anyhow, you guys need to take this magical talking baby squirrel to the red forest, Leader said.

Why can t you just put him outside? Deidara asked.

Then there wouldn t be a show senpai, Tobi said.

Okay let s go, Deidara said.

Sing the song! Tobi said.

No, said Deidara.

Yes.

No.

Yes!

Fine, let s just get it over with, Deidara said.

Then, music started playing.

C mon, Vamonos! Everybody, let s go! (D&T)

C mon let s get to it! (T)

I know that we can do it! (D)

Where are we going? (D)

(Clap, clap, clap)

Red forest! (T)

Where are we going? (T)

(Clap, clap, clap)

Red forest! (D)

(Music)

RED FOREST! (D&T)

Senpai, where is the red forest? Tobi asked.

Oh that s right. Who do we ask for help when we don t know which way to go? Deidara asked the camera.

THE MAP! You yell.

That s right! he said, even though you said map .

Say MapQuest! Say MapQuest! Tobi said.

Then, from out of nowhere music started to play, and a laptop jumped in front of a conveniently placed purple backdrop.

If there's a place you got to go, I'm the one you need to know, I'm MapQuest! I'm MapQuest, I'm MapQuest, If there's a place you got to get, I can get you there I bet, I'm MapQuest! (12 times)

Now, Deidara and Tobi need to get to the red forest, so let s type in red forest and see what comes up. Well, all they have to do is walk down the road and take a left turn. Now you tell Deidara and Tobi to go down the road and take a left turn, the laptop said.

Where do we go? Deidara asked.

Down the road and take a left turn! You say.

Down the road and take a left turn. Okay! Deidara said.

Then, they went down the road and took a left turn. Some bugs came out and played some music before Deidara stepped on them.

Stupid bugs, he said. Well we re here. Bye, squirrel!

But you need to put me in a tree! the squirrel said.

Fine, let s check my clay bag and see what I can use to put the rat in the tree, Deidara said.

I m a Squirrel, he corrected.

Say Clay bag, Say Clay bag! Tobi yelled

Clay bag (4 times) I'm the clay bag! Loaded up with clay and more clay too! Anything that you can mold I got inside for you! (4 times)YEAH!

Deidara and Tobi need something to put the Squirrel in the tree. Can a snake do it?

NO! you yell.

Yes, okay. the clay bag said.

So, Deidara molded a snake. It tried to eat the squirrel.

Okay maybe not. Can a bird do it? the bag asked.

YES! you yell.

So, Deidara molded a bird. The squirrel climbed on top of it and the bird delivered it safely into a tree. Then, music started playing.

We did it, We did it, We did it, Yeah! (D&T)

Lo hicimos (T)

We did it! Boom! (D)

They would have finished the song if Deidara hadn t had said boom and blew up the forest, setting what was left on fire.

Well, that s all folks! Hahaha! Deidara said, running off.

Hasta Luego Amigos! Tobi said before running off with his Senpai.

Then, your screen went black as the camera caught on fire. 


	2. Importante Read Read Read

Okay people this is just a false alarm. It's not a chapter. I need someone to edit my chapters for me. I was reading over it, and I saw a lot of mistakes so if anyone can do that for me it would be greatly appreciated. Gracias!! OH yeah my next chapter is dedicated to my firs good reviewers: greenpanic6 and ryomaeijiarehot.


	3. Chapter 2

I love coffee-n-narutoYOUTH!!: Okay people next chapter hahahahaha. Oh yeah who's turn is it to do the disclaimer, Tobi?

Tobi: It's Itachi-san's turn.

I love coffee-n-narutoYOUTH!!: Okay Itchy-Kun your up.

Itachi: don't call me that

I love coffee-n-narutoYOUTH!!: I'll call you whatever I want and since you wont do the disclaimer I'll have to put you in a dress and make you sing.

Itachi: I'm sorry

I love coffee-n-narutoYOUTH!!: TOO LATE!! I don't own naruto, death note, MapQuest or Dora the explorer. On with the story

Itachi: Why!!(sob, sob)

Ep 1

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

DeidaraTobi!Come on Deidara!De De De De Deidara!De De De De Deidara!De De De De Deidara !De De De De Deidara!LETS GO!Deidara Dara Dara the explorer!Deidara!Tobi is super cool

Explorer with Deidara!Need your helpGrab your clay baglets go!Jump inWarikan ni shiyou!You can lead the way!Hey hey! De DE deidara De Deidara De De Deidara De DeidaraItachi no swiping Itachi no swiping(Itachi - Aw man!)Deidara THE EXPLORER! YAAY!!

" Hi, my name's Deidara, and this is my friend Tobi. What's your name", Deidara asked.

You yell your name at the TV screen.

" Really, that name sucks", Deidara said.

" Deidara, you have to be nice. This is a children's show", the cameraman said.

" Hey this is my show and you need to stop interrupting. You're just a cameraman anyway", Deidara said.

" Well, I had dreams", the cameraman said then started crying.

Then Your TV cut to commercial for about 10 minutes while they tried to comfort him.

"Okay kiddy's, let's go to-um- Tobi where are we going". Deidara asked.

" Well sempai, it looks to Tobi like we were supposed to go to the beach", Tobi said.

" Then to the beach it is", Deidara said then started walking down the road.

" Um Sempai the beach is this way" Tobi said pointing the other way.

" I knew that. C'mon let's go". said Deidara.

Then they started walking toward the beach and in about 3 minutes they were there.

" Hey sempai isn't that Itachi-san over there in the sand", Tobi asked.

" Yeah it is. Wait , isn't he wearing a dress? Lets go over there.", Deidara said.

" Itachi, why are you wearing a dress", Deidara asked.

"why aren't you doing your show!", Itachi yelled,

" Whatever, lets go Tobi", Deidara said.

Deidara and Tobi started walking and Tobi tripped over something wedged in the sand.

" Sempai look what I found!!", Tobi yelled.

"It say's "death note" on it. Open it Tobi", Deidara ordered.

"It says property of the shinigami on it. Oh we should return it", Tobi said.

" Good idea except…DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE THE SHINIGAMI LIVE", Deidara screamed.

" Well lets just take it to Mount. Fuji and put it at the top", Tobi suggested.

" Okay, who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go", Deidara asked looking at the camera's.

" The map", you yell

" MapQuest, that's right", Deidara said.

" Say MapQuest, Say MapQuest", Tobi yelled.

Then music started playing and a laptop jumped in front of a conveniently placed purple background and started singing.

If there's a place you got to go

I'm the one you need to know

I'm MapQuest

I'm MapQuest

I'm MapQuest

If there's a place you got to get

I can get you there I bet

I'm MapQuest (12 times)

"Now Deidara and Tobi need to get to Mount Fuji, so lets type in mount Fuji and see what comes up. Well all they have to do is go to the airport, Japan, mount Fuji. Now you tell Deidara and Tobi go to airport, Japan Mount Fuji ", the laptop said.

" Where do we go", Deidara asked

" Airport, Japan, Mount. Fuji", you yell at the TV

" Okay how about his I mold a clay bird and we ride it to Mount. Fuji", Deidara said.

"Lets go", Tobi said.

Then music started playing.

C'mon Vamonos, everybody let's go!(D&T)

C'mon let's get to it(T)

I know that we can do it(D)

Where are we going?(D)

(clap, clap, clap)

Mount. Fuji(T)

Where are we going?(T)

(clap, clap, clap)

Mount. Fuji(D)

(Music)

Mount. Fuji!!(D&T)

"Um Sempai, I was reading the instructions in the notebook and It said to write someone's name down and they will die within 6 seconds", Tobi said.

" Give me that. With this I can rule the world", Deidara screamed.

" Sempai, kid's show remember", Tobi said.

"Oh yeah, well uh it looks like we're here", Deidara said.

"well that was fast", Tobi said

" It's a show. You know Tobi, I think we should keep the notebook", Deidara said.

" Sempai, your not suggesting that we steal are you", Tobi asked.

"_Sharingan,_ _Sharingan"_

" Oh no, it's Itachi. That sneaky ninja is always trying to swipe our stuff. If you see him yell 'Itachi', Deidara said.

"Itachi, Itachi", you yell.

"Itachi where", Deidara says.

"Over there", you yell.

" To stop Itachi yell Itachi no-" Tobi was interrupted.

" Tobi do you have a pen", Deidara asked.

"Yeah, here", Tobi said.

Then Deidara wrote Itachi's name in the notebook and he burst into flames and he started screaming. Then you start crying and your parent's walk in. They see what's on the screen and ask you what your watching. You tell them and they call the head of PBS and report it.

Then he goes down to the set of Deidara the explorer.

" WHAT IN WHT WORLD DO YOU GUY STHINK YOUR DOING. THIS IS A KIDS SHOW YOU CANT KILL PEOPLE", He say's

"We're sorry", Deidara and Tobi said.

"THAT'S IT. THIS SHOW IS CANCELLED UNIL I FIND REPLACEMENTS", he said and he left. Then your screen went blank.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Okay how was it .

Poll: Do you want me to continue this story or not.

In loving memory of:

Soalone187

Greenpanic6

Silentshadowz

Ryomaeijiarehot

You are not forgotten.


	4. Chapter 3

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: Sorry for such a late update my computer crashed. Sorry. Okay, lets see who's going to do the disclaimer?

Naruto: I will!! Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYouth doesn't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does! She doesn't own Dora the Explorer either!

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: Now on with the story!!

Ep. 3

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

DEIDARA!( Tobi shouts)

TOBI! ( Deidara Shouts)

Come On Deidara! (Tobi shouts)

D D D Deidara (Alright!)

D D D Deidara (giggle)

D D D Deidara

D D D Deidara (Let's Go)

Deidara Deidara Deidara the Explorer DEIDARA

Tobi is super cool

Explore with Deidara (We need your help)

Grab your clay bag

Lets Go! Jump In!

Vamonos!

You can lead the Way

HEY! HEY!

D D D Deidara (4 times)

Naru no Swiping

Naru no Swiping (Oh man!)Deidara the Explorer!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Look Mr. PBS guy. You can't fire my clients. Now they have a law-abiding contract that states that they must complete a number of episodes before there contract is up for renewal. So they have to do 16 episodes, and they've only done 2.", Deidara and Tobi's lawyer said.

"Yeah don't you think it's bad that after only two episodes their already up for cancellation", the PBS guy said.

"That's beside the point. What we need to concentrate on here is the fact that you won't let them continue to do their show. Now if you don't let them continue I'll be forced to make this a legal matter", Their lawyer said.

"Fine, just get into costume and be ready on set", the PBS guy said giving up and walking away.

"Yay, we did it sempai", Tobi said. Then he and Deidara left to go on set, leaving their lawyer behind.

" Hey! What about my pay", he screamed.

" Oh, we'll have our people call your people m-kay", Deidara said, then they left.

Insert 10 min time break

"Okay kiddies it looks like we're back on the air", Deidara said.

"So what do we do sempai", Tobi asked

" Ayude me!", someone yelled from afar

"What was that", Deidara said. Then they heard crying from the ground and looked down and saw a baby chicken.

"Maybe it was that baby chicken", Tobi said then picked it up from the ground.

" Let me hold it Tobi", Deidara asked.

"No, you might eat it", Tobi said.

"That's stupid. I wouldn't eat a baby chick….raw", Deidara said.

" See what Tobi means", Tobi said.

" Chicken where are you from", Deidara asked.

" peep, peep I'm from the farmer's market", the chick said.

" Well then let's go", Deidara said.

" Wait sempai, where is the farmers market at anyway", Tobi asked.

" Oh that's right. Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go", Deidara asked.

You didn't even bother answering because you knew they were going to say something completely different.

"MapQuest, that's right", Deidara said. Then music started playing and a laptop jumped into a conveniently placed purple background and started dancing.

If there's a place you got to go

I'm the one you need to know

I'm MapQuest

I'm MapQuest

I'm MapQuest

If there's a place you got to get

I can get you there I bet

I'm MapQuest (12 times)

"Now Deidara and Tobi need to get to The farmers market, so lets type in Farmers Market and see what comes up. Well all they have to do is go abandoned road, take a left on main street, and pass the fruit stand and next to it . Now you tell Deidara and Tobi go to abandoned road, main street, Farmers Market. ", the laptop said.

"Where do we go", Deidara asked.

"Abandoned road, Main Street, Farmer's Market", You yell at the TV.

"C'mon, Vamonos", Deidara said then music started playing.

C'mon Vamonos, everybody let's go!(D&T)

C'mon let's get to it(T)

I know that we can do it(D)

Where are we going?(D)

(clap, clap, clap)

Farmer's Market(T)

Where are we going?(T)

(clap, clap, clap)

Farmer's Market(D)

Where are we going?(T)

(clap, clap, clap)

Farmer's Market(D)

Adonde Bahos(D)

(clap, clap, clap)

Farmer's Market(T)

(Music)

Farmer's Market!!(D&T)

"Man I hate that song", Deidara said.

"Well if you want to keep your job you better keep singing", said one of the cameramen.

"Remember what happened to the last cameraman. So I suggest if _you_ want to keep your job you better keep your comments to yourself", Deidara said.

"Um Sempai, where is the abandoned road", Tobi said.

"Where is it at", Deidara asked.

"OVER THERE', you yell.

"Over there great", Deidara said.

"BELIVE IT BELIVE IT"

"Sempai what was that", Tobi asked.

"That sounds like Naru the ninja", Deidara said.

" That sneaky ninja is always trying to swipe our stuff", Tobi said.

"If you see Naru say Naru", Deidara said.

Then you see Naru and say Naru.

"Okay say Naru no swiping with me", Deidara said.

"Naru no swiping, Naru no swiping, Naru no swiping", You all say.

"Aww man", Naru said and ran away.

Then they ran down the abandoned road.

"Okay so where next. We went down the abandoned road", Deidara said.

"Main street", You yell.

"Come on Tobi", then they walked down the street until they saw a street with the sign main street.

"Sempai we're here", Tobi said. Then as if on cue a whole hoard of little kids came running out of houses and stores asking for autographs.

"Listen We're not giving autographs", Deidara said.

Then the noise got even louder.

"Okay, if asking doesn't work I guess threats will", Deidara said and pulled out a gun.

"MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU", Deidara said. Then everyone backed up crying and Deidara and Tobi left.

"Sempai, that wasn't nice", Tobi said.

"We'll show business isn't always nice. So where do we go next. We went to the abandoned road, down Main street", Deidara said.

"FARMER'S MARKET", you yell.

Then Deidara and Tobi walk down the road.

"Sempai isn't that it", Tobi said pointing to a cart with a sign that said farmer's market on it.

"I'm here, I'm here", the chicken said and ran up to the man behind the cart.

"Thank you for returning him", the man said with a heavy Asian accent.

"No Problem", Deidara said. Then the man brought out a big butcher knife.

"Hi-Ya!", The man said cutting off the chicken's head.

Then you scream and turn off the TV and run away.

"Mom", you yell.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll call him again", your mom says and picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Yes Mr. PBS guy….


	5. Chapter 4

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: Now that schools started chapters should be coming faster now. Okay this is a special chapter! Okay Sasuke you do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: She doesn't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. She doesn't own Dora the Explorer either. Itachi you will die.

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: Don't talk about Itchy-Kun like that. Now on with the story!!

Ep. 4

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

DEIDARA! (Tobi shouts)

TOBI! (Deidara Shouts)

Come On Deidara! (Tobi shouts)

D D D Deidara (Alright!)

D D D Deidara (giggle)

D D D Deidara

D D D Deidara (Let's Go)

Deidara Deidara Deidara the Explorer DEIDARA

Tobi is super cool

Explore with Deidara (We need your help)

Grab your clay bag

Let's Go! Jump In!

Vamonos!

You can lead the Way

HEY! HEY!

D D D Deidara (4 times)

Naru no Swiping

Naru no Swiping (Oh man!)Deidara the Explorer!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

THS: True Hollywood story. Cast of Deidara the Explorer.

"Deidara the Explorer is the story about a boy and his sidekick exploring the land. It's supposed to be a cute show but is it really all that cute? Let's talk to one of the viewers of this show", the announcer said.

Then you walk in.

" Okay so when you first heard about this show what did you think about it", the announcer said.

" Well I thought it'd be fun. So I waited for it to come on. The first episode started out good but then the second episode got kinda scary", you say.

"What do you mean by scary", the announcer said.

"Well first I saw a boy in a dress. Then they were talking about ruling the world, and then they set the boy wearing to dress on fire.", you say.

"Okay you can leave now", The announcer said.

"Bye", you say and walk out.

"Okay So we have Cross-Dressing, Moral Corruption, and Explicit Scenes of Violence and gore. This seems more like a M-rated show than a G-rated show. Let's bring out the creator of Deidara the Explorer, Komiko A.K.A. Komi", the announcer said.

Then she walks in.

"Hi", she said.

"So Komi, what made you decide to make a show like that", he said.

"What do you mean "like that", she said.

"Well there's Cross Dressing, Moral Corruption, and Explicit Scenes of Violence and gore. I don't think that it's an appropriate show for children", he said.

"Hey, I give them the scripts and they won't follow it. It's not my problem. The only one that hasn't cost me any money is Tobi. He's a sweetie so don't talk about my show or my cast in this manner I will not tolerate it anymore. You will be hearing from my lawyer. So good day to you", She said and started to walk away.

"Wait, come back", the announcer said.

"I said good day sir", she said and walked away.

" Umm……….. Let's bring in one of the cast members of Deidara the explorer, Tobi", he said and then Tobi walked in.

"Hello, can you tell me what it's like being on Deidara the Explorer", the announcer said.

"Well, Tobi likes it because Tobi gets to spend time with his sempai and Tobi likes his sempai very much", Tobi said.

"And this "Deidara" is your "Sempai", he said.

"Yeah", Tobi said.

"Ok you can leave now", he said and Tobi left.

"Let's bring out Deidara", he said then Deidara walked in.

"Okay so it seems that you're the "evil mastermind" behind all the bad things that happen on Deidara the explorer", he said.

"What does that mean", Deidara asked.

"I just mean that there are people like you on shows that people do whatever they want because their afraid of you or their just stupid", he said.

"what do you mean people "like you", Deidara said.

"I just meant-", he said before he got cut off.

" I will not tolerate racial slurs sir", Deidara said.

"I didn't mean anything racial", the announcer said.

"Please calm down sir", Deidara said.

"I am calm", he said.

"Please stop yelling", Deidara said again.

"I'm not yelling", he said.

"Sir I'll ask one more time or- ", Deidara said before he was cut off.

"I AM CALM", he yelled and then Deidara pulled out a taser and tasered him.

"I told you to calm down", Deidara said and then security came in.

"What are you doing", the security guard said.

"Nothing I was just about to leave and remind the audience to watch Deidara the explorer", Deidara said and walked down the hallway. As he was leaving he heard a scream and laughed.

"Imbeciles", Deidara said and started evilly laughing, got in his car and drove away.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: Puhleasssssssssse review.


	6. Not an AN

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: I'm moving so their won't be any updates until I get settled in. I'm so sorry. Anyway Just to let you know ill be starting a new story when I move in so I'll need some ideas. Okay bye.


	7. Not Another AN

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: Listen, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I just got my computer back. Stupid movers. Oh yeah guess where I moved. L.A. baby. Okay the reason for this AN is because the next chapter I post will be a fan mail chapter. So when you review I need you to write a fan letter to one of the characters and it will be answered. It Can be questions or you could ask them to do a certain episode. Anything. Just nothing rated over T+ okay. Im counting on you 

Sincerely,

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH

PS: Im thinking of changing my username. Any suggestions.


	8. Chapter5

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: Okay im sorry for not updating. Oh ya know, you people need to read the Twilight series it rocks. I don't own Naruto, MapQuest, Dora the Explorer, or anything else mentioned in this. On with the story.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

DEIDARA! (Tobi shouts)

TOBI! (Deidara Shouts)

Come On Deidara! (Tobi shouts)D D D Deidara (Alright!)

D D D Deidara (giggle)

D D D Deidara

D D D Deidara (Let's Go)

Deidara Deidara Deidara the Explorer

DEIDARA

Tobi is super cool

Explore with Deidara (We need your help)

Grab your clay bag

Let's Go!

Jump In!

Vamonos!

You can lead the Way

HEY! HEY!

D D D Deidara (4 times)

Naru no Swiping

Naru no Swiping (Oh man!)

Deidara the Explorer!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Okay kids today we'll be doing a special episode. You wrote us letters and now we'll be answering them." Deidara said.

"Sempai, sempai, did they send me a letter too", Tobi said.

"Be Quiet and you'll see", Deidara said.

"When do we read the first letter", Tobi asked.

"Well if you'd shut up, we'd already be reading it", Deidara sad and then pulled a letter from behind him(where he got it nobody knows). 

"Okay the first letter is for……", Deidara said while opening it, "Me!!, okay lets read it. it says":

**Dear Deidara sir person,I notice you are very fond of map quest or whatever but why not Google earthit is better. I think. and why don't you just kill that Naru ninja guy thatway he will stop. and do you like any type of bagels? thanks Mr. Deidaraperson.**

**-green panic 6**

"Well, to answer your questions, I use Map Quest because it is in my script, and I have absolutely no control over what they tell me to do. I can't kill Naru the Ninja because without him who would we have to mistreat besides Tobi-",Deidara said before he was interrupted.

"Hey", Tobi said.

"Well it's true, anyway no, I don't eat bagels, because bagels are carbs and I don't do that because- umm well, not that it matters because only girls count carbs and gay men, and I'm not gay", Deidara said.

"Well, sempai remember that time you and your "Sasori no Dana" were in the pool and you and him were-", Tobi said before he was cut off.

"Let's go on th the next letter", Deidara said and opened the lettter.

"It's for you", Deidara said and handed it to Tobi.

" Okay it says", Tobi said and read the letter:

**Dear Tobi,Tobi what to you like to eat? and what's your favorite kind of shoes or do youeven wear shoes? and would ever consider going on dancing with the stars?thanks Tobi**

**-green panic 6**

"Okay, Tobi likes to eat, umm let's see, oh sushi, and ramen, and ice cream, and cake and cookies and candy, especially candy. Tobi loves chocolate but not the kind with nuts. Tobi likes Chuck Taylors, they rock. Yeah, Tobi would go on dancing with the stars because Tobi rocks at dancing.

"Let's read the next letter, it's for me it says":

**Dear Deidara**

**Are you ever going to really try to kill Tobi?**

**Marufu-chan**

"Well if I tried to kill Tobi I'd be out of a job now wouldn't I", Deidara said.

"Well, maybe I could find a new job…", Deidara pondered.

"Sempai, I thought you loved me", Tobi whined, looking at Deidara with tears in his eyes well uh mask really.

"Please I love no one except-", Deidara said then Tobi interrupted him.

"Sasori-sama", Tobi said.

"Yes…. I m-mean no",Deidara stammered. Then Sasori came out of a corner and yelled,

"Fine then, you don't love me then we're through", then h ewalked out.

"Sasori, wait", Deidara said running out of the room.

"Well, okay that's all the time we have for today, see you next time", Tobi said and then th eending credits came on.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: Tell me what you thinked. Oh yeah I am going to start a new story. It's a series of oneshots and drabbles and I'll do about 5 and then I'll aks for suggestions so read it. Bye. Oh yeah read the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer. It rocks and I might not update in a while since im working on my new story but ill update both of them at the same time so yeah bye.


	9. NOT another another AN but its important

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: sorry this is just an A.N. but I was wondering if any of you can help me with this story. It's seriously depressing me that I can't come up with another chapter. Thanx I appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ilvecoffee-n-NarutoYouth: OK guys. I'm back. I've been out of the country forever. But I'm back now. I'm rewriting this story though. So It'll take a while to get it to how I like it but don't worry I'm back and with a vengeance.


	11. Chapter 11

Ilvecoffee-n-NarutoYouth!!: Ha ha…..I'm back with a vengeance. Music: Bella's Lullaby Twilight score.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Deidara the Explorer, or Map Quest, THS: True Hollywood Story, or Ni Hao Kai Lan, or PBS ( I have never mentioned pbs before), or To Catch a Predator.

On with the story!!!!

* * *

"**Why can't you do anything right!", the head of PBS screamed at Deidara and Tobi. They were seated at chairs in front of his desk. **

"**Whatever do you mean un", Deidara asked, smirking.**

"**Tobi doesn't understand. Because Tobi is a good boy! What did Tobi do wrong?"**

"**Okay, I'll tell you what you did wrong". His face was starting to turn purple. "Deidara, why can't you just follow the script like it's written? We can't **_**afford **_**to be sued. I'm already on the verge of losing my job as it is because you had to just go and do that THS thing WITHOUT **permission. How do you think that reflects on me?!!"

"Well, un,", Deidara started, "My show is art un. And art is a blast."

"_HOW THE HECK IS THAT RELEVANT RIGHT NOW_!", He yelled at Deidara.

"Don't yell at Deidara-Sempai!", Tobi jumped up, yelling.

"YOU SIT DOWN NOW", PBS man yelled back at Tobi. Then Deidara jumped in.

"Don't yell at Tobi". Deidara slipped his hand into his clay bag.

"Yeah, only Sempai can yell at Tobi!"

"_SHUT UP TOBI_!", Deidara and the man yelled together. Then the door swung open and two security guards came in.

"What's going on in here? ", the first guard yelled.

Shocked, Deidara accidentally threw his unfinished bomb at the guards. A loud '_boom_' echoed through the building, leaving a hole in the wall.

"Oops, un".

"_**OOPS**_", the PBS man yelled walking over to the guards slumped on the ground, "_**You killed them**__!_".

"The bomb wasn't even finished, un, their probably just unconscious"

"LEAVE BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT", he yelled. Deidara and Tobi just stared at him with round eyes. "NOW", he started groaning, and clutching at his chest, "LEAVE".

Then they ran out into the hallway.

'So un…. should we……go down to the set un?"

"Tobi thinks so", then they started towards the set.

-5 min later-

"We're here un!", Deidara announced. There were mumbles from the crew.

"Well un- let's start filming".

* * *

DEIDARA (Tobi yells)

TOBI (Deidara yells)

COME ON DEIDARA (Tobi shouts)

D-D-Deidara (giggle)

D-D-Deidara (Good boy)

D-D-Deidara (Let's go)

Deidara Deidara Deidara the explorer (DEIDARA!)

Tobi is a good boy

Explora Deidara

Let's blow things up!

GRAB YOUR BAKCPACK!

Mold some clay,

Blow it up,

Art is a bang!

Blow your limbs off today!

Hey! Hey!

D-Deidara

D-Deidara

D-Deidara

D-Deidara

Naru no swiping!

Naru no swiping!

(Dattebayo!)

Deidara the explorer!

-click-

* * *

"Hi my name's Deidara", He waved at you". "And this is my friend Tobi'.

"Hi', Tobi waved.

"We're going to my abue- um… is it abuelita**¹**…or abuelito. And what about abuela….

Anyway, we're going to my grandma's house".

"But sempai, sempai, do you even have a grandma?", Tobi asked.

"Well, we had to hire one un, but it's the same thing.

"Will you walk with us?", Deidara asked you.

You nod your head yes.

"Great!", then they started walking down a yellow path. They stopped in front of three houses.

"My Abue…Grandmother's house is the blue one. Do you see a blue house?", he asked.

"Behind you! Behind you!", you yell at your TV.

"Where?", Deidara asked you again.

"BEHIND YOU!", you yelled louder in case he couldn't hear.

"Behind me?", then Deidara turned around. "There it is! Come on Tobi! Vamanosito!', Deidara yelled. You looked at the TV confused.

"Um…sempai….Tobi doesn't think that's a word".

"Of course it is! Let's go", Then they walked into the house.

"Grandma! We're here", Deidara yelled. Then his grandma came out.

"S-Sempai, that's your grandma?", Tobi asked.

"Yeah un, why?".

"But isn't she a hooker?", Tobi asked again. The grandmother was wearing a bikini top, a mini skirt, and not much else.

"We're on a budget here, anyway, what did you want us to do?"

"Umm…..", she said in an Asian accent.

"read the script", Deidara mumbled.

"Oh…", she looked at the back of her hand, "You take basket", she pointed to a basket on the floor. "To baykaahs house. Lot flour it".

"Uh…come on Tobi un. Let's go", then Deidara grabbed the basket and they ran out the door.

"You pay me now", they heard as they were leaving.

"Um sempai, where is the bakers house at?", Tobi asked. Then Deidara turned to face you.

"Who do we ask for help, when we don't know which way to go?', Deidara asked you.

"The Map!", you yell at him.

"Map Quest that's right".

"Say Map Quest! Say Map Quest!", Tobi yelled.

"Map Quest", you yelled, then music started playing, and a laptop jumped in front of a conveniently placed purple backdrop.

If there's a place you got to go

I'm the one you need to know

I'm Map Quest

I'm Map Qu-

"Wait", a voice yelled from offstage, and then a man with a dress and long black hair came on set. "Hello, I am Orochimaru, and I believe that we should start teaching the little children about all the dangers out there".

"Excuse me, we are in the middle of taping un", Deidara said.

"Still", Orochimaru started. "Tobi could you come here". Then Tobi walked over to him.

"Yes".

"Tobi, do you know the differences between good touches and bad touches", Orochimaru asked.

"Um, no Tobi doesn't think so".

"Well a good touch", Orochimaru started rubbing Tobi's back, "Is one that makes you feel good", then he lowered his hand and started rubbing up Tobi's legs, "and a bad touch is one that feels good but feels bad". Then he put his hand under Tobi's shirt, but all of the sudden, sirens started wailing and a guy followed by a group of cameramen surrounded them.

"Orochimaru", the guy said, "I'm Chris Hansen from To Catch a Predator. We've been investigating you ever since the newspaper delivery boy disappeared after going into your yard. After going into your house we found him, and a few other boys, chained to the walls of your basement". Orochimaru started backing away towards the door. "Now listen, If you leave right now, we won't call the police. You can just walk right out that door".

"Okay", then Orochimaru left, but as soon as he walked outside, you heard, **'Freeze, stop, don't let him go'**, then he was tackled to the ground and Chris and his crew left.

"So un, well….on with the song".

If there's a place you got to go

I'm the one you need to know

I'm MapQuest

I'm MapQuest

If there's a place you got to go

I'm the one you need to know

I'm MapQuest

I'm MapQuest

"Hola, Deidara needs to go to the Bakers house. I know how to get to the Bakers house. Lets type it in", then the keys started pressing. "Well it says here, first the Red Sea, then you go past the money mill, and next the Bakers house. So you tell Deidara where he needs to go". Then the laptop disappeared.

"Where do we need to go un", Deidara asked.

"Red sea", you yelled.

"Red sea? Okay, _Vamanosa-_"

"Sempai", Tobi whined.

"Ok, Ok, _Vamanos_", Then Tobi and Deidara started walking down a yellow path, and music started playing.

"no no un", Deidara said stopping in the middle of the road.

"C'mon sempai, _Vamanos_ lets go!" Tobi jumped up and down, pumping his fist in the air.

"No more _**SINGING!**_ If one more person sings I'm gonna-"

"BELIEVE IT BELIEVE IT"

"Oh sempai, sempai. Did you hear that?"

"Un, that sound like Naru the ninja."

"That stupid ninja is always trying to swipe our stuff", Tobi said.

"If you see Naru yell-"

"EMO EMO"

"Sempai what was that?". Tobi jumped up, hiding behind Deidara.

"Hmm…that sounds like Sasuke the Suicidal un. That creepy ninja is always trying to cut our wrists."

"_Deidara_" One of the Cameraman whisper screamed. "_That's not in the script._"

"DEIDARA" Sasuke walked up in front of them. "You killed Itachi, so I'll kill you!"

Then Naruto ran up to them. "", He jumped on his back, and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you, I missed you simile, and I still shed a tear every once in a whi-**²**", sasuke picked him up and ran off with him.

"HELP!" Naruto screamed.

"Sempai shouldn't we help them?"

"Nope if you see there's nothing you can do you turn your head and pretend you've never seen them before."

"SEMPAI we have to help Naru the Ninja."

"What ninja, I've never seen him before in my life. Oh look there's the Red sea." They were walking and had come across a lake.

"But sempai, sempai how do we cross the lake?" Then Deidara turned to you.

"Do you see a boat un?" he asked

"Behind you, behind you" you yell at your tv.

"Where un" he asked again.

"BEHIND YOU" you yell getting frustrated.

"Oh behind me un" then Deidara turned around. "Oh there it is" Then Deidara and Tobi ran to it and got in.

"Life jackets. So Tobi can be safe!" Tobi put on his jacket and tossed it to Deidara, but he threw it in the water. Then Deidara pushed the boat into the sea.

"Sempai, shouldn't you where your jacket?"

"Ha foolish mortal, as if I have use for your silly mundane inventions."

"If Tobi is a mortal then what are--" then tinkling music started playing.

Come and fold my paper, let's make it really pretty

And then when your done you can give it to me

Let's make a flower

I'll put it in my hair

So whenever you see me

It'll always be right there

Come on lets fold, fold, fold

Orime no pe pa

With my little paper wings, and little paper toys!

Come on Tobi, and be a good boy

Good Boy! Good Boy! Good Boy!

Nagato!

Konan Konan Konan

Ni Hao!

Konan Konan Konan

Ni Hao!

Konan Konan Konan

Ni Hao Konan!

Ni Hao Konan **³**

**Ep. 1 Wait Sasori! Wait! °**

"Wait a minute un. It's _Her._" Deidara said.

"Who sempai?"

"_Her_! Ni Hao Konan" Deidara slipped his hand into his clay pouch and turned to you.

"If you see Konan, say Konan."

"Konan!" you yell, then Deidara turns around and see's purple hair.

"Deidara." She said. "You make my heart feel super happy!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Ilvecoffee-n-NarutoYouth****: Well it took me a while to get this typed up. I probably should write it ahead of time, but to me it just doesn't seem as funny when I pre-write it instead of how I just pull up my computer and type.**

**¹**-What is the word for grandmother in Spanish? I take French so my Spanish is very limited.

**²**- I love this song!

**³**-It took me forever to write this! I also had to do so much research on Konan because I knew absolutely nothing about her.

-There was an episode of Ni Hao Kai Lan called "Wait Ho-Ho Wait, so I thought that would be somewhat funny, because you know how Sasori's always 'I hate to keep people waiting' so I thought it would be funny if Sasori learned the virtue of patience.

**Ending music**: Hard Knock Life- Jay-Z


	12. Chapter 12

Ilvecoffee-n-NarutoYOUTH: Hey guys. I know I've been away forever. I'm so sorry. T_T To anyone who is still loyal to me, I love you guys! You are the best readers ever! Anyway, let's say in this chapter, Deidara has already crossed the river and they are out of the boat. It is short, and I apoligize. Oh my god I really love my disclaimers. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Dora the Explorer, Ni Hao Kai Lan, X-Men, Transformers, Death Note (again), Zac Efron, or The Prince of Egypt. I also don't own Twilight if you get the illusions I put in there.

Remember:

Bold**- Yelling**

_**Italics**_**- Inflection of tone, or singing.**

_**Bold and Italics**_- group of people singing together.

**On with the story!**

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

"Oh Sempai! Sempai look!" Tobi yelled, jumping up and down. "Konan, Konan, what are you doing here?"

"Konan un, trying to steal my ratings un. Go back to your own set!"

"Oh!" Konan said, turning to you. "Deidara looks upset. Do _you_ know why Deidara's upset?"

"Yes!" You say, then are interrupted by Deidara screaming.

"**ONLY I CAN TALK TO THEM LIKE THEY ARE RETARDED UN!**" "Sempai, Sempai! That's not nice."

"Whoever said the world was nice un?" Then a black jet appeared, hovering over them, and people wearing blue spandex with a red 'X' on it jumped out.

"We're the X-Men!" a muscled guy screamed, metal claws coming out of his hands.

"You know, like, that's like so sexist." A girl with a brown ponytail said. "Storm's not a buy, and I'm not a guy either."

"Kitty!" a blue-skinned elf guy teen thing said in a German accent. "You know vhat Professor Xavier said. Girls should stay in there place and not speak unless spoken too. Anyvhay, Sex change operation recipients don't count." **(A.N. Did you know that the guy that plays Kurk in X-Men: Evolution, blue skinned dude, also plays the voice of Light Yagami? I so didn't know that until I went on Wikipedia one day.))**

"Well, like, they should." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey-un!" Deidara yelled. "What are you guysdoing here un?"

"I AM THE WOLVERINE!" The guy with the claws said. "And We've set up a meeting with the Justice League."

"NO -un!" Deidara started. "_Wolverine_, Why don't' you click those claws together three times un, and go back home to the scrap yard you crawled out of."

"Sempai stop! We can share a set." Tobi said, being a good boy.

"Just, when are these guys gonna be here un?"

"I AM THE WOLVERINE! And I don't know." He scratched his metal claws together making a loud screech.

"They, like, know that already." Kitty said, rolling her eyes, then sucking her teeth.

"I AM THE WOLVERINE, and you don't talk to THE WOLVERINE like that because THE WOLVERINE has permission to do things to you that you won't remember until you're forty."

"You're just like so retarded, I like don't even know how they allowed you to join the X-Men!"

"Um Sempai" Tobi said, tugging on Deidara's cloak, while Kitty and The Wolverine were still arguing.

'What un?"

"Tobi needs to tell you something, because Tobi is tired of lying. But Tobi's afraid you'll hate him."

"Aw Tobi" Deidara began. "Nothing can make me hate you more than I already do."

"Okay, so last night Kisame offered to pay Tobi to let him spit in your mouth, and Zetsu-sama said to do it because we needed the money to buy a fish tank so Kisame's sister could come visit. So Tobi sorta let him.."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Deidara wrapped his hands around Tobi's neck, lifting him into the air.

"Tobi's Sorry! Tobi's sorry! But Kisame's sister needs somewhere to sleep!"

"No one even wants that horrid excuse for a girl here un!" Deidara yelled at Tobi.

"Tobi actually heard she was quite attractive."

"Oh no one cares un!" He dropped Tobi to the ground. Then The Wolverine rushed over.

"I AM THE WOLVERINE! And THE WOLVERINE says you won't hurt this child, who also speaks in the third person!" He growled at Deidara.

Deidara turned to you. "I need your help un. Can you check my backpack for something to castrate Tobi with?"

"Umm…." You stuttered.

"Don't say backpack! Don't say backpack!" Tobi yelled at you.

"Wait!" Wolverine yelled, walking over to Tobi. "Quick! I am the Wolverine! I'll give you a piggyback ride into the woods, then we'll have a romantic montage, while I play the piano in a dimly lit house!"

"Whoa!" Konan interrupted. "Calm the heck down boy. Is that supposed to turn him on?"

"Uh, yes, actually…."

"God, this is so fu-" Konan fell to the ground, clutching her neck. Deidara rushed to he.

"Konan un! What happened?:

"The Fallen" She whispered. "Shall rise again!" She fainted on the ground.

Deidara stood up. "Well, un, that was odd….."

"Is she dead?" One of the lesser, unnamed X-men asked with concern.

"I don't know un."

"So, are we just like, gonna leave her there or what?"

"I guess." Deidara shrugged. "We've been standing in the same area here for a while un. She'll be fine."

"Um Sempai, Tobi forgot what this episode was about."

"Oh!" Deidara turned to you. "Do you remember what we were supposed to do?"

"Um…" You said.

"I AM THE WOLVERINE!" He slid his claws against each other again, making Deidara glare at him. "And stop staring at The Wolverine blondie."

"Bitch please un" Deidara rolled his eyes. "This is my 'Bitch please un' look."

"Deidara!" One of the cameramen hissed. "You can't say that on air!"

"I can say whatever I want un." I am Kira! I am Zac Efron un! I am the GOD OF THE NEW WORLD!"

"Oh Sempai! Tobi remembers something about a baker!"

"Oh no Tobi un! Here they come! Run un!"

"Here who come sempai?"

"The Egyptians! They're gonna kill us because we're Jewish!" Deidara yelled frantically. "To the river un!"

Deidara ran towards the shore, pulling Tobi along with him.

"But sempai! Tobi's Japa-"

"_Hush un, my Tobi. Be still now, don't cry_."

"Sempai! Where are we going?" Deidara was still leading him towards the water.

"_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream._"He pushed Tobi into the river.

"SEMPAI! SEMPAI! HELP!"

"_Sleep un, remember, my last lullaby_." The waves started to kick up and send Tobi further out to sea.

"_So I'll be with you when you dream un_."

"Sempai! Tobi can't swim! " Then the X-Men decided to join in with the singing.

"_**River, oh river flow gently for me**_. (_un_)"

"Deidara!" One of the cameramen yelled, running towards Tobi. "He can't swim!"

"_**Such precious cargo you be-ar **_(_un_)" One of the cameramen pulled Tobi out of the water, while the other one was still in the river.

"_**Do you know somewhere, where he can be free?**_" The other camera guy that was in the water started flapping his arms, because he was drowning. Then the X-Men stopped singing , leaving just Deidara's voice.

"_River, deliver him their, un._" One small tear rolled down his cheek. "Ha bitch! That's what you get un!" Deidara yelled at Tobi. The one remaining cameraman walked to Deidara, and slapped him.

"OW, un, what was that for?"

"Because of you, our other cameraman _died_! And all you did was sit there and sing some stupid song -off key- that you ripped of from and even stupider movie¹!"

"Don't talk to Semp-"

"Oh shut up Tobi! Your just as bad as he is. Your like the spokesperson for enabling. Deidara, you give me chest pains. You make me want to go home and beat my wife. Now I love my wife, but I'm so wired up and stressed out after a day of working for you the littlest thing sets me off. She burns the casserole, bam, she gets smacked in the face. You just make me wanna-" a shot rang around them, and every one saw a bloody hole in the cameraman's chest. He fell to the ground. You start to scream for your mom.

"S-s-sempai. Tobi didn't mean to, Tobi…" They all turned to face Tobi, a smoking gun in his hands.

"OH MY GOD un, you shot him! You shot him Tobi!"

"It was an acc-"

"It was not an accident un. It's never an accident with a gun. Oh got what are we gonna do un?" Deidara was pulling at his hair.

"But y-you killed Itachi-sama."

"It's not the same un. Anyone that say's me writing his name in a book killed him would be locked up in an asylum. We gotta-we gotta hide the body un." He picked up the man's body, throwing it at Tobi. "Hide it un!"

"T-Tobi doesn't want it!" He pushed it back to Deidara.

"I don't want it either un. You killed it, you take it!" He pushed it back to Tobi, then Tobi put it back on the ground. "Where did you even get a gun from un!"

"The blue guy Kurk gave it to Tobi." Deidara turned to glare at him.

"Vell, how vas I supposed to know he vould shoot him?"

"Can't you just, like" Kitty began. "Put it in the river or something?"

"Wow un. I come up with the best ideas. Come on To-" A scream interrupted Deidara. They turned to see a pink haired girl, screaming.

"Oh that's Sakura the Slut -un" Deidara said to you. "That slutty ninja is always trying to jump our bones." Sakura ran over to them.

"Wh-what did you do?"

"Nothing un. He's just….he got his shirt all dirty un, and we're putting him in the river to clean him up un." He tossed the body into the water.

"Oh ok!" She smiled. "So, do you wanna do something?" Sakura tried to wink suggestively.

"Oh honey no un." Deidara laughed. "You are totally barking up the wrong tree un. Thank you, but no. I'm gonna, I've got to decline un."

"I understand." She said sadly.

"It's just that, your kinda a slut un, and I imagine it'd probably be just like tossing a hot dog through an open field un."

"No I totally get it. I know what you mean."

"We cool un? We cool?" He held up his fist.

She bumped his fist with hers. "Yeah, we're cool." "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" The PBS man yelled, coming out of no where. "Where are the cameramen?" He took a breath out of the oxygen tank he just recently started lugging around.

"Um…..on break-un?"

"I'm gonna just go…"Sakura said, gesturing away from the group. "Peace."

"So un," Deidara began. "How's it going…."

The PBS guy started to rub his temples in frustration. "Why the hell are you covered in blood?"

"Oh sempai should we tell him about the guy we shot?" Tobi asked. Deidara hit him on the head.

"You already did un!" The PBS man was turning a shade of purple, bordering on blue. He then turned to look at the X-Men.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"I AM THE WOLVERINE, and THE WOLVERINE has a confession to make. THE WOLVERINE was actually sent here by Lord Orochimaru to rape Tobi." A shocked expression came on everyone's face. "You see, Sasuke decided that he had enough of Orochimaru and went back to Konoha, and Orochimaru didn't want to rape Kabuto, because, well, Kabuto is Kabuto. Also, Lord Orochimaru doesn't have the Stamina to rape anymore, so he sends THE WOLVERINE to do it. Then he uses a spell Dumbledore gave him to go into THE WOLVERINE'S memories and he likes to watch it. And the rest of them are here because Professor Xavier needed them gone so he could molest the students at the Institute without anyone poking around." The PBS man fell to the ground, his face a strange blue.

"OH MY GOD un! That stupid music is playing again." He said, the end of the shows theme song started playing. Tobi and Deidara then began to sing.

_We didn't do it._

_We didn't do it un._

_We didn't do it. Yay!_

_Lo no Hizo un!_

_We didn't do it!_

_We started the episode with a mission to do un._

_We didn't do it._

_We didn't do it un._

_We didn't do it._

_Ni Hao Konan came and we killed the camera crew_

_We didn't do it un._

_We didn't do it._

We didn't do it un.

We didn't do it!

_Sakura the slut came and laid on her back un._

_Tobi's sure we made the PBS guy have his third heart attack._

_Yay un!_

_Whoo!_

_Horray un!_

_**We didn't do it!**_

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: Well that was it hope you liked it! Review please!**

**¹-Just so you know, I don't hate that movie. I actually love it! It's one of my favorites.**


End file.
